The purpose of this core is to develop and maintain relationships with CBOs in order to recruit and retain older minority persons in research. Use of community resources is essential for gaining acceptance in minority community and for ultimately improving the health of minority older adults. Four urban counties and four rural counties in close proximity to the collaborating universities will be targeted to develop a list of CBOs. A community associate (CA) will be identified within each CBO to serve as a liaison between the collaborating university and the community. The CA will foster acceptance in minority communities for participating and remaining in research projects by identifying perceived needs, interests, and priorities of the African American community, analyzing barriers to community participation in research, and developing strategies to successfully recruit and retain minority participants. Additionally, an active pool of minority persons who have participated or who are willing to participate in the center's research efforts will be established. This core will maintain regular contact with the willing participants. Strategies for recruitment and retention will be shared via presentations, publications, conferences, symposia and outreach activities at other institutions. The overall goal of the Community Liaison Core is to favorably affect the health of minority persons through a community approach.